Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos y ser absuelta un total de 4 votos. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias Recuerdo Esa Noche Pasa lo mismo que la anterior.Se podria haber agregado sutilmente una obsesion hacia el otro o algo que le de un toque "creepy".-- : . Estoy de acuerdo con Ghoster, falta el elemento perturbador, sin embargo tiene potencial. Creo que el autor merece la oportunidad de mejorar su obra. --Dissected by: Yrvoz WTF!! 15:33 2 mar 2015 (UTC) : También estoy de acuerdo con ghoster, aunque también opino que deberíamos darle oportunidad a el autor para corregir.-- . 20:40 2 mar 2015 (UTC) : Recomiendo contactar con el usuario que la creo y así ver que haremos según la marcha. --Cordura (discusión) 21:08 3 mar 2015 (UTC) : Bien, ya estableci contacto con el hace unas horas ,esperemos haber que dice, francamente tengo esperanzas .-- : y ocupa mucho espacio.-- 19:31 9 mar 2015 (UTC) : No le vi nada perturbador, simplemente un poema de amor... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 17:52 15 mar 2015 (UTC) : No esta arreglada, ni siquiera un cacho de la creepypasta ha cambiado todo sigue igual.-- . 15:16 16 mar 2015:(UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:16 20 mar 2015 (UTC) SuicideAlex vs Killertouch. No venia tan mal, pero tiene final "inconcluso" y hace una especia de spam (termina en creepyverse).-- : Es el mejor Versus que he visto desde hace mucho. Borremos el Spam y ya. -- 15:14 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : y queda chulo.-- 19:40 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : La he arreglado un poco, a ver que os parece. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Slenderman vs Krowld No puedo decir demasiado, tantos versus de mala calidad me estan dejando sin comentarios.-- : . Me parece bastante decente esta historia. Habrá que arreglarla para que no sea eliminada. 17:54 13 mar 2015 (UTC)~ : . Opino lo mismo que yrvoz. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:58 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : La historia no es del todo mala pero necesita pulirse, si se arregla votare en contra, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 10:27 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : Opino lo mismo que Cordura.-- . 13:33 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : ... dejando de lado la sútil broma hacia su descaro. No es una mala historia, la verdad me entran ganas de arreglarla, pero no se una mierda sobre Slenderman ni el otro.-- 19:48 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : Witheyes Renata Un plagio total, nada original, una basura. Cabe destacar la mala calidad de los asesinatos, originales, pero sin sentido.-- : . No me parece mala, pero es como un eyeless jack femenino y eso me parece poco original, talvez vote en contra. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 11:45 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si bien necesita pulirse la historia parece que es un personaje querido por esta comunidad. Tal vez puedan darle algo de tiempo a la autora para que mejore su historia. --Itsuki01 : .Puede parecer un derivado de Eyeless Jack y tener algunos elementos sin sentido, pero deberiamos darle una oportunidad de mejorar.Dr.creeper.000. : No tiene nada de malo solo que necesita darle chance a la autora de que lo mejore y me gusta el personaje; talvez también vote en contra.-- . 22:08 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : El hecho de que sea querido por la comunidad (aunque tiene comentarios sospechosamente anonimos), no le quita que no tenga la calidad suficiente, no caigan en la sobrevaloracion.-- : Revise a muchos de los usuarios anonimos que comentaron, la mayoria eran diferentes pero eso no prueba nada.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Votare a favor por una razon, recuerdan a nina the killer, era un killer de mucha aceptacion en la comunidad, pero era una copia femenina del ya conocido jeff. Aunque no tenga la misma historia el personaje es la copia femenina y ademas necesita arreglarse en la incoherencia de los asesinatos. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para dar a favor, creo que ahora los que desean hacer killers, se deciden a crear personajes suyos ahora con creepypastas populares como: Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack,Slenderman, etcétera; para evitar que sean borradas, pero lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí.-- . 00:08 20 mar 2015 (UTC) THE NIGTHMARE... LAS PESADILLAS NO SE PUEDEN CONTROLAR La única pesadilla es la ortografía de este muchacho. --Itsuki01 : La verdad que no le veo una mala trama ni una tan mala ortografía ni redacción, me mantendré neutral, ya que no es muy buena como para ser aceptada, ni muy mala para ser borrada, así que dejaré que la comunidad decida eso según su preferencia personal. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 17:17 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:20 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : So much cancer en los ojos.-- : .-- . 00:01 20 mar 2015 (UTC) Jack el asesino Es un Killer disfrazado y tiene pésima redaccion.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : Es un killer, no hay error, no hay error.-- : . Killer mediocre. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:01 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 20:08 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:23 21 mar 2015 (UTC) George el asesino La ortografia es pesima y ni hablar de la redaccion.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : EL que mato a alguien es la ortografia, pobre de mis ojos.-- : Eliminar por amor a cualquier dios. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:02 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Demasiado El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 13:25 20 mar 2015 (UTC) C CREEPYPASTA SONIC V.S BEN DROWNED ¡Miren! ,habia una tercera parte, no es mucho mejor que sus antecesores.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Basura. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:02 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Lo peor es que los ponen en el concurso...-- : .-- 20:04 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Sólo tengo una cosa para decir: WTF! El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:25 21 mar 2015 (UTC) Caníbal en la escuela Sin comentarios... Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : .-- . 00:19 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : ._. .-- : .-- 20:01 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : . :_:. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:16 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Me propondría para arreglarlo, pero me da flojera xD El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:27 21 mar 2015 (UTC) Maricoxi : Segun mi criterio no es algo de terror, si no mas bien un articulo informativo.-- : .-- 19:58 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 20:01 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : . No pertenece a aqui. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:16 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Es verdad, no es un creepypasta. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:28 21 mar 2015 (UTC) Van y Vienen Es solo un poema de amor. --Itsuki01 : .-- 19:56 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 20:02 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Amor everywhere. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:16 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : Gente que no sabe el significado de Creepypasta.-- : Demasiado amor pa' nuestro body (?). El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:30 21 mar 2015 (UTC) EL DEMONIO DE MINE BLOCKS PARTE 3 FINAL Muchas creepypastas de Minecraft para esta wikia y además le cambia el nombre poniendo: Mine Blocks pero con el texto ya se sabe que es Minecraft.-- . 14:01 21 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Ratix everywhere. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 15:11 21 mar 2015 (UTC) : Horrible. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:31 21 mar 2015 (UTC) : La eliminacion de pastas como estas alegran mi dia.-- : .-- 01:44 22 mar 2015 (UTC) El demonio de Mine Blocks parte 2 Continuando lo anterior, aqui traigo mas porqueria para eliminar.-- : .-- . 00:28 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:50 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : 21:40 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Ella me observa todo el tiempo Una basura, la autora de esto tiene mucho para la guillotina, nominare algunos por mi parte.-- : .-- . 00:30 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : He visto Killers mas originales--Usuario:Dr.creeper.000. : Es realmente muy mala. Adiós. 21:45 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Piero .. simple puppet with mixed feelings Otro "aporte" de Almendra. El titulo dice mucho del contenido..-- : Muy malo.-- . 00:30 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Con tantos puntos suspensivos no se entiende nada. --Itsuki01 : Esto no tiene por qué existir, con tantos errores y... En general, tan malo. 21:49 22 mar 2015 (UTC) ¿Q-que es lo que ... realmente siento? y ortografia horrorosa, ahora se suman puntos suspensivos excesivos (estilo Lavel :v ).-- : Acaso la autora es tan mala.-- . 00:31 : Para mí, honestamente, no es ni decente ni muy buena que digamos. 21:56 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Otro de mis sueños .... "normales" A todo lo anterior, la autora le suma ahora el elemento conocido como mal uso de la tecla enter.-- : Que horrible es la autora en escribir creepypastas.-- . 00:32 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Mel la tortura almas Tipico caso en donde que sea largo no lo hace bueno.-- : ¿Como cuantos ha hecho esta autora?.-- . 00:35 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Me esta dando una embolia cerebral Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 "El juego de las escondidas sonrientes" Intento de ritual aterrador de la mismas "historias" anteriores. Se destaca la gran gramatica y redaccion, y la descripciones inmensas que se dan (sarcasmo).-- : ¿Cómo cuando terminara?.-- . 00:36 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Cual es la verdadera realidad Una version barata y pobre de "Matrix", de nuestra querida autora nominada multiples veces.-- : Mejor no dire nada y esperare a que acaben todas estas creepypastas tan malas.-- . 00:37 22 mar 2015 (UTC) No voltees aun Con un criterio un tanto "elitista" es malo. Si se lo ve en comparacion con textos de niños ratas puede salvarse. Tiene muchisimo cliche y la autora tiene un gran problema de desinformacion.-- : .-- . 00:37 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Leyenda Las Hermanas(creppypasta no de mi autoria) Sabiendo que pasaria vergüenza, dice que no es de su autoria. Sabemos que es lo contrario.-- : Ya al fin acabo.-- . 00:38 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : O vamos, eliminen a la autora. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : Tiene un final malo,si. Pero la historia tampoco es del todo mala, quisiera ver mas votos de la comunidad. --Itsuki01 Blue Light vs Laughing Jack: El Reencuentro La ortografia es pesima y amenaza con segunda parte. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000. : .-- . 00:39 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Los versus regresan con todo, con todo para su muerte.-- Dulces Sueños "Sweet Dreams" Lo unico que me dio miedo fue la ortografia. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : .-- . 02:10 22 mar 2015 (UTC) La autora ya lo arreglo. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : Mejoro, merece quedarse. --Itsuki01 : No esta mal, ahora solo tiene pequeños errores de mayusculas.-- El final secreto de fallout 2 : .-- 08:35 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala traducción.-- . 15:32 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mala traduccion, o mala redaccion.-- El sufrimiento de tom y jerry Traductor? O simplemente mala redacción? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 14:49 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 15:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : Por el titulo sin mayusculas en los nombres, diria que es mala traduccion.-- Baytivakh --Cordura (discusión) 18:57 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Faseua --Cordura (discusión) 18:57 22 mar 2015 (UTC)